¿Desde cuando coquetear es tan difícil?
by Tales of D
Summary: Un drabble de Halloween en que el que Loke se da cuenta que coquetear con las chicas del gremio no es tan sencillo como parece.


**Comentario: AHHH casi no lo logro. Escribí esto como 5 veces, sin mentir y cada vez terminaba cambiando. **

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Los personajes en este drabble no son de mi propiedad, sino de Hiro Mashima.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AVISO: <em>Este fic participa en el Reto Tematico de Octubre "Magia de Espanto" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Desde cuando coquetear es tán difícil?<strong>

.

Loke se puso el estúpido delantal y gruño.

Se supone que debería parecer un cocinero aterrador, no un chef de un restaurante caro. Rodó los ojos irritado mientras se colocaba el blanco sombrero y salió al gremio donde se estaba celebrando Halloween.

Caminó hacia la barra donde se encontraba Mirajane sirviendo bebidas, la chica llevaba una linda falda azul y un tipo de capa roja colgando por sus hombros.

—¿Superman?— ella le guiñó el ojo y Loke le mostró esa sonrisa perezosa y cínica que lo caracterizaba—. Te ves bien Mira.

—Oh, Loke. Ve a coquetear con otra, ¿sí?— el chico rió por lo bajo y se dio la vuelta para buscar una linda víctima. Laxus pasó a su lado y el casi lo pasa por alto, de no ser por la fulminante mirada que le dio.

¿_Que demonios?_

El rubio se sentó en la barra acaparando toda la atención de la demonio y Loke quizo burlarse pero prefirió caminar hacia la linda caperucita roja sentada sola. Levy lo miró con esos enormes ojos mientras el se sentaba a su lado, más cerca de lo normal.

— Hola — ronroneó—¿Encontraste tu lobo?

Ella dejo escapar una risita.

— ¿Mi lobo?

El chico levanto una ceja y le sonrió de forma resplandeciente. Iba a pasar su brazo sobre los hombros de la pequeña, cuando alguien lo tomó y de un segundo a otro, lo mandó volando por los aires hasta chocar en una mesa.

Su cabeza dio miles de vueltas.

_¿Y eso que demonios fue?_

Levantó la cabeza para ver al idiota que se había atrevido a interrumpir su proceso. Gajeel le sonrió con malicia.

—Hola, león. ¿Tienes alguna queja?

Loke se paró con ojos amenazantes. ¿Quería pelea o qué?

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del traje de Gajeel.

Era un lobo.

Levy detrás de él, estaba muda e impactada. Leo decidió voltear y preferir atacar otra víctima, una que el pudiera adueñarse por un rato. Su mirada cayó en Erza.

Ja.

Siguió escanéando el lugar hasta encontrar a Gray peleando con Happy. Juvia estaba ahí parada escuchando todo.

Dio largos pasos hasta llegar a ella.

—Juvia, mi hermoso océano— beso su mano—. Eres tan hermosa como un zafiro pulido. Brillas como...

— ¡Cállate, Loke!— Gray le propinó un golpe tan fuerte, que fue a caer hasta el otro lado del gremio, justo sobre su ama.

—¿Auch?¿Loke?— la miró por un segundo antes de acercarse peligrosamente a ella.

—Hey, Lucy. ¿Eres un fantasma o algo así?— la chica tomó un poco de distancia con las mejillas encendidas.

— S-Se supone— el chico sonrió con malicia. _Bingo_.

Su chica estaba frente a él, por fin podría ocupar sus encantos para seducir a su víctima. Llevó una mano a sus rubios cabellos y después lo beso sin apartar la mirada.

—Eres la más hermosa de la noche.— y antes de que Loke pudiera por fin sonreír ante su victoria. Algo...o mejor dicho, _alguien_ lo tomó del traje y lo levantó.

Se encontró directamente con unos ojos verdes.

— Piérdete, Loke.— de alguna forma volvió a salir volando hasta la barra, que atravesó con fuerza y todos los vasos y cristales adornando la pared terminaron con él.

¿_Y ESO QUE DEMONIOS HABÍA SIDO?_

Explotó haciendo que todos los trozos de madera y cristal salieran volando en diferentes direcciones.

— ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO, CHICOS?

Los fulminó con la mirada. Y entonces se dio cuenta.

Todos esos idiotas estaban celosos de él. Celosos de que coqueteaba con _sus_ chicas.

Maldijo mientras salía del maldito embrollo en el que se había metido. Pateó todas las cosas y entonces su mirada cayó en la entrada.

Una chica de cabello rosa entró tartamudeando.

_Aries_.

Trago duro.

Con ella no podía coquetear tan libremente. Ella era especial.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>comentario: Pensé que no lo entragaba D: <strong>

**Ya tenía tiempo que quería hacer un fic con todas las parejas, xD. Pero decidí ocupar esta oportunidad.**

**¿Que les pareció? **

**¿Me dejan reviews?**


End file.
